This invention relates to a device for loading and/or unloading workpieces into and/or from a press or the like. The loading/unloading device in accordance with the invention has particular utility in conjunction with an automatic press line, being adaptable both for loading and unloading workpieces into and from the press line and for the transfer of the workpieces from press to press.
In an automatic press line, as is well known, workpieces are fed through a series of spaced apart presses thereby to be progressively turned into desired objects. A variety of apparatus have been suggested and used for the transfer of workpieces from one press to another of a press line. Schneider et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,561 represents an example of such known apparatus. Most of the prior art devices are subject to the objection, however, that they lend themselves to use only for work transfer from one press to another and not for the loading and unloading of work into and from the press line.